You're My Hero
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Taiga Kagami seorang pemadam kebakaran harus menyelamatkan kekasihnya, Rei Hino dari kebakaran besar di kuil Hikawa. Mampukah dia meskipun taruhannya adalah nyawanya sendiri? AU / Fireman!Kagami x Priestess!Rei / Oneshot / Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Fireman!Kagami x Priestess!Rei

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Taiga Kagami seorang pemadam kebakaran yang terkenal pemberani dalam menyelamatkan orang-orang yang terjebak dalam kebakaran yang menimpa mereka. Namun ketika kekasihnya, Rei Hino seorang kepala pendeta di kuil Hikawa yang menggantikan Kakeknya setelah meninggal, terjebak dalam kebakaran besar yang menimpa kuilnya. Bisakah Kagami menyelamatkan Rei dari bahaya kebakaran tersebut meskipun nyawa adalah taruhannya? Oneshot. Enjoy! :D

 ***~You're My Hero~***

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!"

Di sebuah kota bernama Tokyo pada malam hari, terdengar suara orang-orang berteriak-teriak histeris. Rupanya sumber suara teriakan itu adalah orang-orang penghuni apartemen, yang berlari keluar dari apartemen mereka yang sebagian dilalap habis oleh si Jago Merah untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Weuuu! Weuuu!"

Suara alarm yang berasal dari mobil pemadam kebakaran dan ambulans segera bergegas menuju apartemen yang terbakar itu. Setelah sampai di sana, beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran turun dari mobil mereka dan segera mengambil selang di bagian samping mobil dan memutar kerannya. Satu di antaranya, sedang menghidupkan pancuran air di bagian atas mobil untuk memadamkan api itu secepat mungkin.

Para petugas kebakaran saling bekerja sama untuk memadamkan si Jago Merah tersebut sampai padam. Sedangkan ambulans yang ikut bersama mereka, menurunkan penumpang di dalamnya yang tak lain adalah petugas ambulans yang menolong korban kebakaran tersebut yang terluka.

Di antara para petugas pemadam kebakaran itu, ada seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi besar dan gagah membantu rekan-rekannya memadamkan api di apartemen tersebut. Wajahnya begitu tegang saat dia berusaha mematikan si Jago Merah yang luar biasa itu. Namun, egonya masih berusaha untuk tidak menyerah. Tekad dan semangatnya demi menolong para penghuni apartemen itu tak pernah padam.

"Kumohon, anakku! Anakku masih di dalam sana! Kumohon. Aku harus menyelamatkan anakku!" Terdengar teriakan histeris dari seorang wanita kepada petugas yang menahannya untuk tetap tenang. Suami dari wanita itu berusaha menenangkannya meskipun dia juga mengkhawatirkan anaknya itu.

Pemuda tampan itu terkejut mendengar jeritan wanita tersebut. Lalu, dia segera memberikan selang yang dipegangnya pada rekan di sebelahnya untuk melanjutkan memadamkan api dan berlari menuju wanita dan suaminya yang ditahan oleh para petugas pemadam kebakaran sepertinya.

"A, anakmu kenapa? Dia terjebak?!" tanyanya pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu menangis, lalu dia menjawab lirih, "Anakku... Hiks... Dia masih di dalam. Kumohon, tolong dia. Dia masih bayi... Hiks..."

"Aku akan menolongnya! Kamu tahu dimana dia?"

"Dia ada di lantai 5. Di kamar no. 166. Di boks bayiku... Hiks. Tolong dia! Kumohon..." seru wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu, memikirkan nasib anaknya itu. Suaminya memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sabar, sayang..." Lalu, dia menatap pemuda itu yang umurnya lebih muda darinya. "Tolong... Selamatkan putraku. Aku tak bisa memikirkan gimana nasibnya kalau dia masih terjebak di sana," katanya memohon dengan tatapan sendu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Dia bertekad akan menolong putra pasangan itu. Kemudian, dia bergegas berlari menuju mobil pemadam kebakarannya.

"Tolong, siapkan tangga! Ada anak yang terjebak di lantai 5!" serunya menyuruh rekan-rekannya untuk menaikkan tangga di atas mobil. Rekannya itu mengangguk, lalu dengan cepat dia menaikkan tangga ke lantai 5.

Pemuda itu segera naik ke atas dan berjalan cepat dengan menaiki tangga. Lalu, dia segera meloncat ke jendela hingga pecah untuk memasuki tempat yang dimaksud.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk disebabkan karena asap yang timbul dari api. Dia segera menutup hidungnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari bayi itu.

"OEEEEEK! OEEEEEK!"

Itu dia! Suara bayi! pikirnya. Lalu, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dia berlari cepat menuju pintu sebuah kamar dan membukanya. Untung pintu itu belum terkunci.

"OEEEEEK! OEEEEEEK!" Bayi yang berumur sekitar 6 bulan itu menangis keras karena panik. Dengan sikap penuh kasih sayang, pemuda itu mengambil bayi tersebut dari boksnya. "Tenang. Aku di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu..." bisiknya pelan.

Lalu, dengan gagah berani dia berlari kencang ke lantai 1 dan menghindari sambaran api dan kayu yang terbakar hingga jatuh ke bawah sambil menggendong bayi laki-laki itu. Untunglah, pintu keluarnya belum terhalang oleh kayu terbakar hingga dia bisa keluar dengan membawa bayi itu.

"Oh, Tadashi! Anakku!" seru wanita itu sambil berlari kecil menuju pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menyerahkan bayi wanita itu kepadanya.

"Ini anakmu. Youkatta, dia selamat," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Youkatta! Arigato gozaimashita, Kami-sama. Engkau telah menyelamatkan anakku!" seru wanita itu terharu sambil mengecup anaknya itu.

Suami wanita itu berlari kecil menyusul istrinya. "Anak kita... Daijoubu ka?" tanyanya.

"Iya... Lihat, sayang. Anak kita selamat!" jawabnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur. Kemudian, dia menatap petugas kebakaran itu. "Arigato gozaimasu sudah menyelamatkan anak kami," katanya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ah, doitashimashite. Ini sudah tugasku," jawab pemuda itu, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan pasangan beserta anaknya itu. Dia mengusap abu yang mengotori wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, Tadashi. Kamu diselamatkan oleh orang pemberani itu! Kamu beruntung, sayang..." bisik wanita itu pada bayinya.

Suaminya mengecup dahi putranya. "Aku takkan melupakan jasa pemadam kebakaran itu," ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berjalan memunggungi mereka. Pemuda itu yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu dia bergegas membantu rekan-rekannya memadamkan api.

* * *

Di cafe...

Seorang gadis cantik berusia 25 tahun sedang duduk di depan cafe. Dia memakai gaun merah mencapai lutut dan di kedua kakinya terpasang _high heels_ hitam. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya, gelisah. Sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang, tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang.

"Uhh, kenapa dia lama sih?" gumam gadis itu kesal. Sesekali dia mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai. Aku sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam. Kenapa dia lama sekali? Apa jangan-jangan karena ada pekerjaan? pikirnya gusar. Namun dia masih setia menunggu.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berpakaian formal dengan kemeja merah, _blazer_ dan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu pantofel coklat kehitaman berlari dengan terburu-buru. Di hatinya masih merutuki dirinya kenapa dia terlambat menemui pacarnya yang menunggunya di cafe.

Huh! Gara-gara ada pekerjaan mendadak, jadi terlambat deh! Apa reaksi Rei-chan kalau begini? kata pemuda itu kesal dalam hatinya. Bodoh! Kenapa aku nggak memberitahunya kalau aku ada panggilan dari bos karena insiden kebakaran apartemen itu? Bisa-bisa rencanaku untuk melamarnya jadi gagal, pikirnya cemas.

Pemuda itu terus melanjutkan larinya untuk sampai ke cafe. Tak lama kemudian, dia berhasil mencapai tempat tujuannya, dimana kekasihnya yang bernama Rei menunggunya. Dia ngos-ngosan karena kelelahan. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

Melihat orang yang ditunggunya datang, Rei berkata, "Taiga-kun! Kenapa kamu lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu hampir setengah jam di sini, tahu!"

"Gomen, Rei-chan," ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Taiga itu. "Aku tiba-tiba mendapat tugas dari bos. Ada kebakaran di apartemen sana..." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan menuju apartemen yang dimaksud.

Rei mengangguk-angguk walau wajahnya masih kesal. "Hmph, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi, ya," tegurnya tegas. "Kalau kamu seperti ini lagi, aku takkan mau memaafkanmu."

"Iya, deh. Aku janji takkan terlambat lagi," ujar Taiga sambil duduk di kursi di hadapan Rei. Dia sebenarnya nggak mau kekasihnya ngomel-ngomel karena keterlambatannya. Untung saja dia mengerti. "Rei-chan, etto..."

"Hm? Kenapa, Taiga-kun?" tanya Rei sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, penasaran.

"Ka, kamu... Kamu begitu cantik dengan gaunmu itu..." puji Taiga malu-malu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya karena dia nggak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona pada Rei. Padahal, dia begitu mengagumi kecantikan Rei malam ini.

Mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya, wajah Rei memerah. Dia melengos sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya. "A, arigato... Kamu sangat gagah, Taiga-kun. Aku suka. Kamu terlihat dewasa..." ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Eh... Arigato, Rei-chan," balas Taiga sambil menatap Rei. Tepat ada seorang pelayan cafe wanita yang muncul di meja mereka. Dia memberikan daftar menunya pada mereka. "Apa sekarang kita bisa memesan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tentu." Lalu, Rei mengambil daftar menunya dan melihat apa-apa saja makanan dan minuman yang tersedia di situ. Taiga juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sepertinya mereka berdua kelamaan melihat daftar menunya, sampai si pelayan wanita itu menegur mereka untuk menghilangkan situasi yang canggung itu, "Etto... Udah mulai pesan sekarang?"

Sontak saja Taiga dan Rei kaget. "Ah, iya! Aku pesan segelas _lemonade_ dan sepotong kue _strawberry shortcake_ ," kata Rei agak canggung.

"Eh, etto... Aku pesan secangkir kopi _cappucino_ dan tiga potong kue _blackforest_ ukuran _jumbo_ ," kata Taiga yang spontan membuat si pelayan itu kaget. Apa sanggup dia menghabiskan tiga potong kue besar-besar?

"Ehm, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya..." Si pelayan itu segera menulis pesanannya dan bergegas ke dalam cafe. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali dengan membawa segelas _lemonade_ , secangkir _cappucino_ , sepotong kue _strawberry shortcake_ dan 3 potong kue _blackforest_ dan menaruhkan semua itu ke meja.

"Ini pesanan kalian."

"Arigato," ucap Taiga dan Rei bersamaan. Lalu setelah pelayan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, mereka berdua segera menikmati pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"Slurp! Ah, segarnya..." sahut Rei setelah menyeruput sedikit _lemonade_ -nya. Lalu, dia menoleh ke arah pacarnya, Taiga yang lagi sibuk memakan sepotong _blackforest_ pesanannya dengan lahap. Rei hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi kebiasaan makan Taiga yang menurutnya agak seperti harimau kelaparan yang sedang memakan buruannya. Dia lalu memotong sedikit _strawberry shortcake-_ nya dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Ehm, Taiga-kun..." Tiba-tiba Rei menyebut nama kekasihnya itu. Taiga yang sedang menghabiskan potongan terakhirnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Sumimasen karena aku sudah ngomel-ngomel soal keterlambatanmu tadi. Itu karena aku melampiaskan kekesalanku padamu yang ada di hatiku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, ya," kata Rei lembut. "Aku tak bermaksud..."

"Sudahlah, tak usah pikirkan itu," potong Taiga. "Itu karena salahku, bukan salahmu. Tapi, yah sudahlah lupakan saja."

"Arigato, Taiga-kun." Rei tersenyum sumringah. "Taiga-kun, mulutmu berlepotan tuh," sambungnya seraya mengambil sebuah tisu dari tas kecilnya dan mengusap mulut pacarnya dengan rasa sayang.

Taiga jadi salting berat melihat kelakuan pacarnya itu. Namun, dalam hatinya dia begitu senang karena Rei yang selalu memperhatikannya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Lalu, dia menyeruput _cappucino_ -nya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Aku ingin sekali melamarnya sekarang juga! Tapi, aku takut kalau dia menolak karena belum siap untuk menikah denganku. Padahal, aku sudah berjanji pada Kakeknya sebelum dia meninggal, pikir Taiga agak cemas. Dia meraba-raba kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah dari kantongnya. Apakah aku harus melamarnya sekarang? Mungkin aku akan menunggunya pada saat yang tepat, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Rei yang masih menikmati _strawberry shortcake_ -nya menatap Taiga heran. Tumben Taiga jadi diam dan tak banyak bicara seperti itu. Biasanya dialah yang selalu mengajaknya ngobrol kalau mereka sedang berduaan. "Taiga-kun?"

"Ehm, Rei-chan..." Taiga menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku... Aku ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu... Ini serius, Rei-chan," ujarnya sambil memasang tampang wajah serius.

Rei yang melihat wajah serius kekasihnya itu semakin heran plus penasaran. Kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Taiga?

Taiga segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Rei yang masih duduk. Lalu, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Rei dan mengecupnya lembut. Melihat pacarnya seperti itu, Rei jadi salting karena malu dilihat banyak pengunjung di sekitar cafe itu.

"Ta, Taiga-kun..."

"Rei-chan..." Taiga menatap Rei lembut, namun tajam. Dia segera mengambil kotak beludru dari kantongnya dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin bertahtakan batu _ruby_ yang sangat cantik. Rei yang melihatnya hanya bisa menjerit tertahan seraya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Kamulah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku jadi luluh seperti ini. Ingin sekali rasanya kamu kujadikan istriku di masa depan. Karena itulah... Maukah kamu menikah denganku?" tanya Taiga dengan tatapan memohon. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya karena tegang.

Rei kaget mendengarnya. Taiga benar-benar melamarnya! Rasanya bukan mimpi, tapi nyata. Perasaan haru dan bahagia bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya yang merekah merah menyunggingkan senyum.

"A, Aku mau! Aku mau! Aku mau jadi istrimu!" seru Rei senang hingga semua orang yang berada di cafe itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Mereka juga terhanyut oleh suasana romantis seperti itu.

"Wah, beruntung sekali cewek itu..." bisik seorang gadis kepada temannya.

"Kyaa... Jadi iri. Kapan, ya aku bisa seperti itu?" gumam wanita pelayan itu gemas, hanyut ke dalam suasana itu.

Taiga memakaikan cincin di jari manis Rei lalu memeluknya tanpa ragu. "Arigato, Rei-chan. Aku berjanji, aku akan membahagiakanmu selamanya. Mulai sekarang kamu sudah resmi jadi calon istriku, Rei Kagami..." bisiknya lembut.

Rei tak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Dia membalas pelukannya yang hangat, seolah-olah api asmara membakar raga dan jiwa mereka. Kemudian, Taiga menyentuh dagu Rei dan menciumnya lembut. Rei membalas ciumannya dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher calon suaminya itu. Ciuman mereka masih terus berlangsung, tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang memerhatikan mereka. Seolah-olah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

Taiga sedang berada di ruang petugas pemadam kebakaran. Dia hanya duduk bersantai sambil meneguk minuman isotonik yang dibelinya tadi.

Sudah seminggu aku melamar Rei-chan, tapi sayang aku belum tahu kapan aku bisa menikahinya... Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit. Pikirannya masih melayang ke soal rencana pernikahannya dengan Rei, yang sekarang menjadi tunangannya.

Rei-chan, bersabarlah. Aku pasti segera membawamu ke kuil untuk menikah di sana nanti. Hanya saja aku belum tahu kapan. Tapi, aku takkan lupa. Aku harus bekerja keras demi kamu, Rei-chan. Aku sudah berjanji pada almarhum kakekmu untuk selalu berada di sisimu. Karena itu, tunggulah aku...

"Yo, Kagami!" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya hingga pemuda itu kembali dari 'alam' lamunannya dan hampir saja tersedak gara-gara kaget pas minum tadi.

"Kamu ini! Bikin kaget saja. Aku sudah hampir tersedak, tahu!" serunya marah ke arah orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah rekan kerjanya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Hehe... Kagami kalau marah ngeri, deh," katanya dengan nada mengejek. Huh, dasar!

"Sudah! Jangan mengejekku!"

"Iya, iya."

"Hmph!" Taiga melengos kesal seraya meneguk kembali minuman isotoniknya. "Jadi, ada apa kamu memanggilku, Hirata?" tanyanya pada rekan kerjanya itu.

"Ah, nggak. Kamu kok tumben di sini hanya sedang menyendiri. Apa ada sesuatu?" Temannya yang bernama Hirata itu balik bertanya.

Mata Taiga membundar, namun seketika berubah normal kembali. "Etto... Begini... Um..."

"Kagami?"

"Tapi, ini rahasia kita berdua, ya! Jangan sampai yang lain tahu soal ini," bisik Taiga keras-keras sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Rahasia? Ehm, baiklah. Tolong ceritakan padaku. Aku takkan membeberkannya pada siapapun." Pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Baguslah. Tapi, awas kalau kamu melanggar janji itu," ucap Taiga setengah 'mengancam'. "Begini... Seminggu yang lalu, aku melamar pacarku..."

"Me, me, MELAMAR?!" Hirata yang mendengar itu hampir tak percaya mendengarnya. Matanya seakan-akan mau meloncat dari rongga matanya saking kagetnya. "Kamu melamar Rei Hino-san, cucu almarhum kepala pendeta di kuil Hikawa itu?!"

Taiga mengangguk. Rekan kerjanya itu sudah tahu siapa Rei Hino itu. Rei Hino adalah kepala pendeta di kuil Hikawa yang menggantikan kakeknya. Hirata-lah satu-satunya yang mengetahui kedekatan Taiga dengan Rei itu. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kuliah, bahkan sudah mulai berpacaran. Itu pun karena Taiga yang selalu menceritakan tentangnya.

"Terus, apa masalahnya? Apa dia menerima lamaranmu?" tanya Hirata penasaran.

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

"Masalahnya, aku nggak tahu kapan..." Taiga menunduk sambil menutup wajahnya. "Padahal, aku ingin sekali menikahinya. Ingin selalu bersamanya. Aku pun sangat mencintainya. Dialah satu-satunya gadis yang selalu menerimaku apa adanya. Kamu tahu itu, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku mengerti, Kagami," jawab Hirata, memegang pundaknya. "Kalau kamu benar-benar mencintainya, kenapa nggak segera saja menikahinya? Dia kan menjawab, 'iya' atau 'aku mau', kan? Daripada nunggu saat hari yang tepat, lebih baik segera menikahinya, kan?"

"Karena itu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, Hirata. Aku belum punya cukup uang untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan secara besar-besaran. Makanya itu, demi dia, aku bekerja sangat keras mulai sekarang ini..." jelas Taiga.

"Kenapa kamu nggak minta pada Ayahmu saja? Kamu bukannya berasal dari keluarga kaya, kan?" tanya Hirata heran.

"Aho! Aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang minta uang dari orangtuanya. Aku kan sudah besar! Aku merasa lebih bangga kalau pengadaan pesta pernikahanku itu adalah hasil kerja kerasku sendiri!" bantahnya keras. "Yosha! Demi Rei-chan-ku, aku akan berjuang!" serunya bersemangat.

Dasar Bakagami... pikir Hirata. Tapi, aku bangga melihat usahamu yang keras demi menikahi kekasihmu yang sangat kamu sayangi itu. Aku begitu iri padamu. Seandainya saja aku bisa sepertimu...

"Weuuu! Weuuu!" Suara alarm tanda peringatan kalau ada kebakaran di suatu tempat. Taiga dan Hirata yang mendengar suara alarm itu terkejut dan bergegas ke loker untuk mengambil seragam dan helm pengaman. Para petugas kebakaran seperti mereka bergegas menyiapkan seragam dan helm mereka dan turun dengan cara meluncur sambil memegang sebuah tiang besi.

"Perhatian, perhatian..." Tiba-tiba, ada suara pemberitahuan dari mikrofon. "Ada kebakaran terjadi di sebuah kuil. Kuil yang bernama Hikawa yang terletak di bukit Sendai. Semua petugas diharapkan segera masuk ke mobil dan bergegas menuju ke lokasi tujuan untuk menangani kebakaran di sana. Semoga berhasil."

"Eh, tunggu. Kagami!" seru Hirata memanggil rekannya itu yang bersiap menaiki mobil.

"Apa?" Taiga menoleh ke arah Hirata.

"Kuil Hikawa... Itu kan tempat tinggal Hino-san. Jangan-jangan..." Hirata terdiam sesaat. Matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya berubah tegang. "Calon istrimu itu..."

Rei-chan... Taiga juga tak percaya dengan pemberitahuan itu. Batinnya berkata kalau kekasihnya berada dalam bahaya besar. Namun, dia sulit untuk mempercayainya.

Oh, tidak! Rei-chan!

* * *

Di kuil Hikawa...

"Kyaa! Tolong! Kebakaran!" Suara jeritan histeris para miko dan pendeta keluar dari kuil yang terbakar untuk menyelamatkan diri. Mereka segera berlari ke tempat yang aman dan tak bisa dilalui oleh api.

Untunglah, mobil pemadam kebakaran dan ambulans datang ke kuil itu tepat waktu. Para petugas pemadam kebakaran turun dari mobil dan segera menyiapkan selang untuk memadamkan api yang telah melalap habis sebagian bangunan kuil itu. Para petugas ambulans menangani korban yang terluka untuk membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

Saat Taiga sibuk membantu rekan-rekannya memadamkan api, dia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekeliling luar kuil itu. Namun dia tidak melihat Rei. Apa jangan-jangan... Dia masih di dalam?

"Hirata! Tolong lanjutkan memadamkan apinya. Aku ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan!" perintah Taiga pada temannya yang di sebelahnya sambil memberikan selang kepadanya dan melesat pergi menemui korban kebakaran itu.

"Hoi, Kagami! Mau kemana kamu? Apinya akan membesar, lho!" teriak Hirata dari kejauhan, namun Taiga tak menghiraukannya.

"Hei, kalian! Ano... Kalian tahu dimana Rei-chan? Kenapa dia nggak bersama kalian?" tanya Taiga pada para miko di depan kuil.

"Rei-chan? Maksudmu... Rei Hino?" Salah seorang miko balik bertanya. Taiga mengangguk.

"Di, dia... Dia masih di dalam..." lapor salah seorang pendeta. "Beliau terjebak di kuil terbakar itu. Dia nggak sempat menyelamatkan diri..."

"Apa?!" Mata Taiga membelalak, kaget bukan main. Dia lalu segera melesat masuk ke dalam kuil yang terbakar itu tanpa menghiraukan seruan korban kebakaran itu.

Sementara di dalam kuil, Rei berusaha melepaskan diri dari kayu yang jatuh dari atas atap kuil yang menjepit kakinya. Ternyata, itulah penyebab kenapa Rei tidak sempat meloloskan diri dari kebakaran itu. Padahal api yang di sekelilingnya itu semakin membesar dan hampir menutup pandangan.

Akhirnya, usaha Rei melepaskan jepitan kayu yang menimpa kedua kakinya itu sia-sia. Kayu itu terlalu berat untuknya. Percuma saja dia memaksakan diri untuk melepaskan kayu itu. Namun dia tahu api sudah mulai membesar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Rei terbatuk-batuk karena asap hitam yang muncul dari api tersebut. Karena tak berhasil meloloskan diri dari ruangan yang sebagian sudah dilalap habis si Jago Merah, Rei hanya bisa duduk pasrah dan berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

"Tolong! Tolong! Tolong! Seseorang! Selamatkan aku!" teriaknya keras. Dia terus berteriak minta tolong. Namun tak ada satupun yang datang menolongnya. Mata Rei berkaca-kaca dan tenggorokan mulai mencekiknya, mau menangis.

Apakah ini akhirnya? Aku harus mati terpanggang di kuil ini? batinnya sedih. Oh, Taiga-kun. Andai saja kamu di sini. Kamu pasti langsung menyelamatkanku. Tapi, dimana engkau? Aku tak mau terbakar di sini. Selamatkan aku...

Ketika Rei mulai mencucurkan air mata dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya karena keputus asaan, di sana muncul seorang pemadam kebakaran di depannya. Rei mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Ta, Taiga-kun...?"

"Rei-chan! Kamu baik-baik saja?!" seru si pemadam kebakaran yang ternyata adalah Taiga Kagami, tunangannya.

Rei mengangguk. "Iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi... Kakiku..."

"Ka, kakimu..." Taiga mengarahkan pandangannya ke kayu besar yang menimpa kaki kekasihnya itu. "Oh, Rei-chan, akan kuangkat kayu itu! Tunggu, ya! Akan kuselamatkan kamu!" perintahnya, lalu dengan lengannya yang kekar, dia mengangkat kayu itu sekuat tenaga. "Ugh!"

"Taiga-kun! Cepatlah! Apinya sudah mau membesar. Berjuanglah!" Rei menyemangati Taiga sambil membantu mengangkat kayu itu walau tak sekuat kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu itu! Ugh!" Taiga terus mengangkat kayu itu. Akhirnya dia berhasil mengangkat kayunya itu dan Rei selamat. Namun...

"I, ittai..." Rei meringis kesakitan. Dia memegangi kedua kakinya yang terasa sakit. Mungkin terkilir akibat terkena jepitan kayu sialan itu.

"Re, Rei-chan?!" Taiga menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya... Aku tak bisa berjalan. Kakiku terkilir..." kata Rei lirih. "Bagaimana ini?"

Taiga melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Apinya mulai hampir menutupi jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri, sedangkan di sudut lain, kayu-kayu besar menutupi jalan pintas. Jadi, tak mungkin bisa keluar.

"Rei-chan... Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman. Sini, kugendong kamu. Bahaya kalau kita di sini terus. Bisa-bisa kita mati terpanggang!" sahut Taiga sambil mengangkat tubuh Rei dengan ala _bridal style_.

"Ta... Taiga-kun..." Wajah Rei memerah karena Taiga menggendongnya seperti itu. Namun karena di saat waktu terdesak, tak mungkin Rei protes karena itu. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Taiga berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Kalau dia protes, itu lain ceritanya.

"Aku di sini datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Rei-chan..." bisik Taiga tulus. "Aku tak tahu apa kita berdua bisa selamat apa nggak. Tapi aku berusaha untuk bisa menyelamatkan nyawa kita berdua."

Rei tersenyum. "Iya... Aku percaya kalau kamu bisa menyelamatkanku, Taiga-kun," ucap Rei lembut. Kemudian, dia memberi kecupan kecil di bibir kekasihnya itu.

Setelah mendapat ciuman itu, Taiga merasa semangatnya bertambah. Dia lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencari jalan keluar untuk meloloskan dirinya dan Rei dari kebakaran itu.

Tapi, sayang pintu keluarnya sudah terlanjur tertutup kayu yang runtuh. Melihat itu, Taiga menjadi kesal. "Cih! Sial! Jalan keluarnya tertutup!"

Rei yang di gendongannya hanya bisa pasrah. Dia menoleh ke arah Taiga. "Apa tak ada jalan keluar yang lain?" tanyanya.

Taiga menatap wajah Rei. Dia terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan jalan keluar yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan mereka. "Sepertinya, hanya ada satu jalan yang bisa membawa kita keluar dari sini. Namun aku nggak yakin kalau itu akan membuatku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi..." jawabnya pelan.

"Taiga-kun! Jangan bilang begitu. Pasti ada jalan yang lain... Mungkin itu bisa membawa kita selamat dari kobaran api bak neraka ini," bantah Rei agak keras.

"Ya, aku tahu... Uhuk! Namun sepertinya mustahil aku bisa melewatinya, karena bagian itu sudah terbakar oleh api. Kalau aku melompat keluar di sana bersamamu, kamu bisa terbakar, Rei-chan," kata Taiga terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Rei khawatir.

Taiga terdiam. Sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu untuk bisa menyelamatkan Rei. Apa hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menyelamatkannya? pikirnya.

"Rei-chan..." ucap Taiga pelan. Rei menoleh.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Rei-chan... Lebih dari siapapun. Untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku yang besar padamu, aku rela melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Ketika kamu dalam bahaya besar seperti ini, aku rela menyelamatkanmu meskipun nyawaku taruhannya..." kata Taiga pelan sambil menurunkan Rei dari gendongannya.

"Kamu tahu, Rei-chan? Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, aku mulai tertarik padamu. Makanya itulah, aku memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku. Awalnya kamu menolak angkuh sambil mengatakan 'maaf, aku tak tertarik'. Tapi aku tak pernah menyerah untuk terus mendapatkanmu sampai kamu mau menerimaku. Akhirnya, aku merasa beruntung punya pacar setia sepertimu. Kamu nggak pernah mau melirik lelaki lain selain aku..." jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

Rei yang mendengar ucapannya hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Di hatinya, dia merasa tersentuh. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Ungkapan perasaan dari kekasihnya yang nantinya akan menjadi suaminya itu benar-benar tulus. Bibirnya yang mungil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku... Aku berterima kasih padamu karena kamu sudah menyadarkanku, Taiga-kun. Saat aku bersamamu, aku menyadari kalau pria itu tak semuanya egois. Karena itu, aku mulai semakin mencintaimu daripada yang lain. Taiga-kun, sekali lagi terima kasih karena kamu bersedia menikahiku demi membahagiakanku," kata Rei lembut, lalu dia mengecup bibir Taiga.

Merasakan bibir lembutnya, Taiga membalas ciumannya. Namun tak lama kemudian, mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu karena mereka mendengar kayu yang runtuh dari langit-langit kuil yang terbakar. Taiga lalu mengangkat tubuh Rei.

"Rei-chan, kalau seandainya ragaku sudah mati, jiwaku akan selamanya berada di dalam hatimu. Dengan begitu, kamu takkan pernah melupakanku," kata Taiga.

Rei tak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Taiga-kun! Hiks... Hiks... Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku rela mati demi bersamamu! Hiks... Hiks..."

"Aku justru tak tenang kalau kamu mati bersamaku."

"Taiga-kun..." Rei menatap Taiga sedih. Dia takut akan kehilangan kekasihnya itu. Taiga segera mencari jalan keluar yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Rei. Akhirnya, dia menemukan jendela yang berada di lantai atas dan tak ada api sedikitpun.

"Rei-chan, kita harus melompat melalui jendela ini. Pegangan yang kuat, ya!" perintahnya pada Rei. Rei mengangguk ragu. "Apa nggak apa-apa kita melompati jendela ini?" tanya Rei.

"Percayalah padaku. Dengan ini kita bisa selamat..." jawab Taiga yakin. Lalu dia mengambil ancang-ancang lalu berlari menuju ke arah jendela itu.

Ayo! Kamu pasti bisa, Taigaaaa! batin Taiga sambil melompati jendela hingga pecah. Lompatannya tinggi sekali sampai Rei harus berpegangan erat-erat agar tak jatuh.

"Hei, lihat! Ada yang melompat melalui jendela sana!" seru salah seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran yang sedang memadamkan api.

Hirata, sahabat Taiga yang ikut membantunya mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok yang melompat dari jendela seraya menggendong seseorang. Dia terkejut. Entah kenapa dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Sementara itu, Rei membuka matanya. Lalu, dia melihat orang yang memeluknya di belakang. Orang itu adalah Taiga. Namun aneh, Taiga tak bergerak sedikitpun. Rei terbangun dari pelukannya dan menatap Taiga.

"Taiga-kun...?" Rei berusaha membangunkan Taiga. Tapi Taiga masih tak bergerak. Dia masih diam bagaikan patung.

"Taiga-kun... Taiga-kun!" Rei terus mengguncang-guncang badannya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Taiga masih tak terbangun. "Taiga-kun! Kumohon bangun!" seru Rei.

Air mata Rei yang tergenang di sudut matanya mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Lehernya seolah-olah mencekiknya, mau menangis. "Taiga-kun! Taiga-kun!" teriaknya histeris. "Kumohon bangunlah... Hiks..."

Rei menunduk lalu menjatuhkan wajahnya ke dada Taiga yang sekarang terbujur kaku. Tubuhnya terasa dingin seperti es. Tak ada sesuatu yang mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya Malaikat Maut telah mencabut nyawanya. Rei terus menangis, menangis dan menangis hingga dia menjerit memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"TAIGA-KUUUN!"

* * *

(Lagu "Unbreak My Heart" dimainkan...)

Sebulan kemudian...

Rei berjalan pelan menuju sebuah foto seorang pemuda tampan dengan alis cabang yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda itu. Tatapan pemuda di foto tersebut tajam dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Di antara fotonya ada pot bunga. Di bawahnya terdapat dupa dengan bau yang cukup menyengat dan guci yang berisi abu.

Ting! Ting!

Rei mengetuk-ngetuk cawan berwarna keemasan dua kali. Setelah itu, dia berdoa. Memohon kepada Kami-sama agar arwah pemuda yang seorang kekasihnya itu berada di sisi-Nya dengan tenang. Lalu, dia menatap foto pemuda yang meninggal sejak peristiwa kebakaran yang menimpa kuilnya itu. Dia gugur setelah menyelamatkan Rei dari kebakaran besar itu yang hampir mengancam jiwa Rei.

Sebulan yang lalu, setelah kebakaran itu akhirnya berhasil dipadamkan oleh para petugas pemadam kebakaran, Rei tinggal dengan rumah temannya, yaitu Minako Kise dan suaminya, Ryouta. Itu disebabkan karena kuil itu hangus terbakar, jadi Rei tidak punya tempat tinggal. Untunglah, karena kuil Hikawa itu berhasil dibangun lagi, Rei bisa tinggal sendirian di sana.

Jenazah kekasihnya, Taiga Kagami sudah dikuburkan di pemakaman beberapa hari yang lalu. Menurut dokter yang menanganinya, Taiga meninggal karena jantung yang berhenti berdetak dan pernapasannya tak berfungsi karena kelebihan karbon monoksida. Tentu saja, teman-teman yang mengenalnya begitu terkejut mendengar kabar duka yang mengatakan kalau Taiga sudah meninggal setelah menyelamatkan Rei dari insiden kebakaran.

Rei menitikkan air matanya, mengenang saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Taiga. Bahkan ketika Taiga melamarnya dulu, Rei tak pernah melupakan momen membahagiakan itu, dimana Taiga memintanya untuk mejadi istrinya. Namun sayang, setelah insiden kebakaran yang menyedihkan itu, Rei tidak sempat menikah dengan Taiga. Padahal Rei ingin segera menikah dengannya dan hidup bahagia bersamanya seperti akhir cerita dongeng. Saat Rei mengingat dia berciuman dengan Taiga di dalam kuil yang terbakar itu, Rei merasa itu adalah ciuman terakhir yang Taiga berikan padanya.

Sungguh cinta yang berakhir tragis, hingga banyak teman-teman Rei kasihan melihatnya. Gimana tidak, pasangan kekasih yang mau menikah di hari yang ditentukan, calon suaminya sudah pergi meninggalkan tunangannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Rei tetap mencintai Taiga dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dia tak peduli pada lelaki lain yang ingin menikahinya. Dia menolaknya dengan tegas sambil mengatakan kalau ada lelaki yang sudah menjadi pendampingnya.

"Taiga-kun... Aku tak pernah lupa kejadian yang membekas di hatiku. Kamu menyelamatkanku dari kebakaran yang mengancam nyawaku. Kamu benar-benar pahlawanku, Taiga-kun. Kamu mengorbankan nyawamu demi aku..." gumam Rei. "Aku percaya kamu masih ada di sini untuk menjadi penyemangat hidupku. Aku takkan mau menyerah menjalani hidup tanpamu. Tapi, suatu hari nanti, aku akan segera menemuimu di Surga."

 ***~Owari~***

Hai, minna-san! I'm back again! I make another KagaRei fanfic today... ^o^ /

Hiks... Hiks... Kagami-kun meninggal saat menyelamatkan Rei-chan dari kebakaran di kuil Hikawa... Hiks... Hiks... Sungguh dia benar-benar mau menyelamatkan Rei-chan dengan segenap tenaganya. Tak menghiraukan nyawa yang mengancamnya. Hiks... T_T

Menurutku, kisah ini ada pesannya. Cinta sejati itu adalah cinta dimana seseorang mau mengorbankan apapun demi membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya. Baik harta, jabatan maupun nyawa sekalipun.

Oh, menurut kalian gimana ceritanya? Bagus? Kalau bagus, wah aku senang sekali! ^_^

Mohon maaf ada kekurangan dalam cerita ini seperti alurnya kecepatan, charanya OOC dan lain sebagainya di sini. Memang itulah kemampuanku... :3

Aku mendapat inspirasi membuat cerita ini karena pernah membaca kisah mengharukan seorang cowok yang menyelamatkan ceweknya hingga merenggut nyawanya di Internet. Sudah lama sih, tapi baru saja aku dapat ide buat cerita ini. Hehe... ^^

Dan sumimasen karena FF KagaRei yang lain, yaitu "Childhood Love of Fire" itu saya terpaksa ditunda karena kurangnya ide dalam membuat cerita itu. Sekali lagi Author minta maaf, ya... T_T

OK, daripada aku banyak cingcong di sini. Aku sudahi saja. Kalau kalian mau berkomentar, silakan lewat review. Tapi dilarang keras "Flame" di sini...

Bye bye, minna-san! See you in my another fanfic... :D /


End file.
